


Until the End

by Krashlyn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, krashlyn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krashlyn/pseuds/Krashlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason, it's easier to write a new story than finish an old one right now... This will be a shorter one.</p><p>Also, this is a lot "mushier" than I usually write. So... sorry if that's not your thing :)</p><p> </p><p>Before the World Cup begins but after the roster is released...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You look... great." Ali's heart skipped a beat. She felt her eyes starting to tear and smiled wider to hide it. She did look great. Like this was destined for her. And it was.

"Alright, now try your's on. Let's see." Ashlyn was gleaming with her hands clasped under her chin, wearing her World Cup-issued keeper jersey and smiling like a fool. They arrived in the mail this morning. Ali was out to lunch with her friends but Ashlyn couldn't wait any longer so she brought the package to training.

Her smile almost made Ali give in. Almost. She was so proud of Ashlyn it made it hard to deny her but she tried her best. "Nope, you're going to have to wait for the opening game like everyone else." She slid the bag containing her's under their new jackets and shoved them into her duffel bag. "It's only a few more weeks."

"That's not fun." Ashlyn pointed out. "You know I'm impatient." She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Ali wouldn't let herself fall for it.

"I know. But guess what..." She pulled Ashlyn closer by her elbow. "Get over it." She whispered in her ear with a smirk as she walked out of the locker room to the sound of Ashlyn grunting. Ashlyn followed her pretending to be mad.

"I tried mine on for you!" She reasoned but knew it wasn't going to get her anywhere.

"You did and you look amazing in it. Especially because you more than earned it." Ali smiled.

Ashlyn couldn't keep the mad act going when Ali was looking at her like that. "Yea, I guess." She blushed.

Ali leaned against the side of Ashlyn's Jeep and pulled her by the wrist. "You did." She reassured and kissed Ashlyn on the cheek, still smiling. "My girlfriend is the hottest keeper in the world." She whispered and kissed her on the lips. She pulled away after a second because she felt Ashlyn smiling. "What's so funny, Harris?" She attested.

Ashlyn chuckled. "You said 'girlfriend'..." She waited for Ali to realize it.

When she did, Ali stomped her foot and nodded her head forward. "Damnit!"  _Caught!_

"Yep. Now we're even!" She pointed out. And Ali reluctantly shook her head in agreement. "And... you owe me dinner." She added and threw her fist up in the air.

"Ummm, no. I didn't make you do it the other day!" She tried to get out of it.

"That was your loss. A deal is a deal." She crossed her arms again.

"Finnne!" Ali grunted but she wasn't really mad. "I'm going to make something you don't like." She joked.

Ashlyn pretended to be offended. "Now is that any way to treat your wife?" She gave Ali a pointed look and waited.

Ali tried not to smile but she knew this was part of the deal. They had both been so use to calling each other 'girlfriend' that the word still slipped, even though they married each other four months ago. So the deal- whichever one calls the other their girlfriend, or fiancé even, owes the other one dinner. Be it homemade or a dinner date. That was the deal.

Ashlyn was the first to slip. It happened a couple times and Ali made sure to call her on it right away. But the last time, Ali let Ashlyn convince her out of having to do dinner. She falls for those puppy-dog eyes fairly easily.

"Salad and then buffalo chicken mac-n-cheese?" Ashlyn smiled at Ali's suggestion and wrapped her in a hug.

"That sounds awesome." She kissed the top of her head and only let go when they heard Jones tell them to 'get a room' from across the lot. They broke away and Ali held Ashlyn's hand a little longer, slowly letting go as she stepped backward to walk to her side of the car, a huge grin on her face.

They started home.

"Oh, and your plan wouldn't have worked anyway." Ashlyn kept her eyes on the road.

"Huh?"

"You said you were going to make something I don't like... joke's on you." She smiled.

"Yea, why's that?" Ali countered but she knew she was going to get a well-calculated answer.

"I love everything you make." Ashlyn slowly turned and flashed her a smile before turning back to the road.

_Yep, hottest keeper in the world._ Ali internally agreed with her statement from before and smiled.

... 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ashlyn was packing some last minute things after training while Ali showered. They had an early flight the next day followed by a packed afternoon and evening. Ashlyn was nervous about it all- the trip, the camp, the tournament... but she hid it well from everyone. Everyone but Ali.

When Ali got out of the shower, she walked up behind a very concentrated Ashlyn and startled her with her touch, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Hey you." She whispered and Ashlyn could feel the dampness of her hair. Ali kisses her shoulder, along the edge of her tank top. She smiles at Ali's sweetness and turns to kiss her temple. "You're cute when you're nervous." Ali mentions and Ashlyn's smile widens. Ali nudges her with her nose. "Really cute." She exhales.

Ashlyn just hums in agreement and Ali kisses her shoulder again before pulling away to get ready for bed.

Ashlyn zipped her suitcase and put it out in the living room for tomorrow. Brushed her teeth and washed her face. Waltzed back into the bedroom and flopped on her back right next to Ali on the bed. She exhaled softly and Ali turned to her, draping an arm around her torso and snuggling closer.

"You don't need to be." Ali mumbled into her neck and when Ashlyn didn't respond, she continued. "Nervous." She finished but Ashlyn knew what she meant. She just needed to hear it though.

"I can't help it." She admitted shyly. "It's mostly good nerves. Are you nervous?" She can't remember the last time she saw Ali worried about something. It hardly ever happened and when it did it surprised Ashlyn. Ali was always so confident in everything (especially soccer) but there were a bunch of times she was caught speechless and breathless when it came to Ashlyn.

"I am. A little. But like you said, good nerves." She smiled into Ashlyn's neck, suggesting a little more but not letting on.  
There was a long, comfortable silence.

"Ali..." Ashlyn said softly.

"Yea, babe?" Ali responded, trailing a finger along her wife's tattooed arm.

"...Are you up to something?" She changed her tone to a smiling accusation.

Ali pushed herself up on one arm. "What?" She asked defensively.

"I know you are." Ashlyn raised an eyebrow and Ali gave her a knowing look before cuddling back into her.

"You know nothing." Ali teased and Ashlyn didn't press on. She'd figure it out eventually but for now what she needed was sleep.

...

The alarm only woke Ashlyn. Ali laid there- still snuggled into her side and it reminded Ashlyn she could never get sick of waking up with her. She kissed the top of Ali's head and let her sleep a few more minutes while she showered.

...

"Honey." Ashlyn hated that word, that name, but she called Ali things like 'honey' and 'sweetie' all the time without even thinking about it. The team gave her a hard time but she didn't care. She just laughed and shook them off. If Ali Krieger was their's they would do it too.

"Mmmm." Ali groaned in response.

"Alll-exxxxx." She coaxed softly and inch-by-inch pulled the blankets from her.

"I'm sleeping, baby." She whined and pulled back the blankets.

"Time to get up, Alllex." She coaxed some more with a smile on her face but Ali didn't move. She slipped into bed with her, just sweatpants and a sports bra, and pulled Ali into her arms. She kissed behind her ear and nuzzled Ali with her nose.

"Now I'm never getting up." Ali protested as she melted into Ashlyn's hold with a smile.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes and grinned even though Ali couldn't see it. She almost forgot why she got into bed in the first place. "I'm actually not here to snuggle." She whispered.

The tone of Ashlyn's voice let Ali know she wasn't in for a seducing- she was in for a little bit of Ashlyn-harassment. Harassment that would go on until she gave in and got up. She braced herself.

"Don't. you. dare." She felt awake now.

"Dare what?" Ashlyn asked while biting back a smile and started to move the arm that was wrapped around Ali.

Ali grabbed it and held tightly. "Ashlyn..." She warned but it only egged Ashlyn on more.

"Oh, you think you can hold me off?" She challenged.

"Yes." Ali responded sternly but she knew Ashlyn was much stronger. She also knew she shouldn't challenge Ashlyn because if there was anything Ashlyn loved- it was a challenge. But Ali thought maybe she wouldn't call her bluff. They waited for a second in silence.

"...We'll see." Ashlyn started and broke free of Ali's grasp fairly easily. Ali started to turn around but Ashlyn caught her and tickled her sides. Ali laughed uncontrollably and tried to wiggle away but Ashlyn wouldn't allow it. She narrowly avoided an elbow to the stomach and decided to move on to her next action. Messing with Ali's hair.

"Nooo!" Ali yelled but she was still laughing. "Ashhh!" She tried to protect her hair from getting all knotty as Ashlyn ruffled her up lightly. It wasn't until Ashlyn combined both actions that Ali gave up and jumped out of the bed. She fixed her hair while giving Ashlyn a death stare. "I hate you." She mumbled and pretended to pout.

"Babe." Ashlyn whined and laid flat on her back, arms behind her head. "Come back to bed." She teased and watched as Ali walked to the bathroom to get ready. _God, I love that girl._ She thought as Ali turned to close the door and flashed a snarling glare at her. All in good fun, of course.

  
...

When Ali was ready, she turned out the lights and walked into the living room. There was Ashlyn, sitting on the couch, feet nervously hopping up and down as she stared at her clasped hands.

"Hey."

"Hey!" Ashlyn jumped a little and stopped moving her feet when she looked up to Ali. All joking from before had left her eyes and the nerves were back. She tried to hide them but, as usual, Ali saw right through it. "Got everything?" She asked but even her voice betrayed her calm exterior.

Ali didn't answer, she just walked over and sat on Ashlyn's lap, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing her temple. "There's are reason you made it this far." She started. "You're the best at what you do. You never gave up. You worked for years, through ups and downs, until it was your's. You _deserve_ this, Ash. That's why you're here. This is your's." She always knew the right thing to say and Ashlyn was so grateful for that.

"...Thanks." She said with a smile in her eyes and leaned up to kiss Ali. _I really do love this girl._ "You're right." She admitted against Ali's lips and started to pull away. Ali stopped her though and pulled her in for a long, lingering kiss.

When she finally pulled away, Ali couldn't help but smile at Ashlyn's face- eyes closed, still leaning into the kiss until she realized it was over. When she opened her eyes she was met with Ali's big, brown eyes. And Ali's smile. She felt all her worries disappear.

"You ready?" Ali asked softly when the cab honked outside. She pressed another kiss to Ashlyn's lips as Ashlyn nodded her head up and down.

"Let's win this thing!" She nodded her head with more confidence, excitement even.

"There's my girl!" Ali cheered as she stood up.

They took one last look at the apartment. They would be gone for well over a month if all went according to plan. Ali wasn't sure how she felt yet but she could tell Ashlyn was in better spirits as she threw up a peace sign and yelled over her shoulder. "Later home! We're going to Can-a-da!"

Ali couldn't help but smile as she trailed behind her keeper. There was no one she believed in more than this girl. No one she loved more either. She let Ashlyn take their bags to the car- she would have insisted either way. She held Ashlyn's hand the whole ride to the airport.

When they got to check-in, Ashlyn reached for Ali's bag to hold. "Let me take that for you Miss Krieger." She said in a terrible attempt at a French-Canadian accent.

"Technically, it's _Mrs. Harris_." She corrected, even though they hadn't legally changed her name. Ashlyn told her she didn't have to if she didn't want to but deep down Ali knew Ashlyn wanted her to be a Harris. One day.

"But legally... it's Mrs. Krieger." She joked and Ali bumped her with her shoulder. Ashlyn sighed, but it really wasn't something that bothered her. Just something she hoped for the future.

"One day." Ali countered. "Alexandra... Blaire... Harris." She said softly with a smile.  
...

They sat in the terminal, Ali leaning into Ashlyn's side as they looked out the window. Their flight # was called for boarding and Ashlyn slightly turned to Ali.

"We're really going." She said quietly. Excitement obvious in her voice.

"We really are." Ali responded and stole a quick kiss before extending a hand and pulling her to her feet so they could board the plane. To Canada. To the World Cup. To the sole focal point of their careers.

...

 


	3. Chapter 3

Training was tougher than ever. Still fun. But tough. Exactly as expected. It felt more like a job and less like a free-for-all. Ashlyn loved it. So did Ali. Meals were strict. Water intake was monitored and enforced. Work-out schedules were followed by the second. Free-time was minimal and they were only allowed to do so many things- nothing extra.

The girls didn't mind. All that mattered was winning this Cup. Then life could go back to normal... or not. Ashlyn was pretty content in this lifestyle- eat, sleep, breathe soccer. Hang out with the girls. Hang out with Ali. Repeat.

She lucked out with the roommate situation too- Press was a considerate but fun. There sometimes and not at other times. She convinced Ashlyn to do yoga with her on the balcony every morning and Ashlyn swore it was helping. "Check this out..." She startled Ali when she met her in the lobby for an evening walk.

"Oh nice." Ali mused, smiling at Ashlyn's excitement over a new yoga move.

Just then, Kelley and Tobin walked in from outside, smoothies in hand. "Yea, I mean... I'm sure Kelley is an okay roommate and all, but Press is the best." She said it loud enough for Kell to hear.

Kelley dropped her mouth open in mock offense.

"Oh, hey guys. Didn't see you there." Ashlyn joked and Ali lightly pushed her by the shoulder, keeping her hand in place.  _Ooo maybe that yoga is paying off._ She thought when she felt new definition at the top of Ashlyn's shoulder. She knew every inch of this girl. "We're going to take a walk if you guys want to come." Ashlyn continued.

"Nah, I'm good." Tobin answered.

"Me too." Kelley concurred. "Plus, Ali has that look in her eye." She nudged Tobin and all three of them looked to Ali. Her hand was still on Ashlyn's shoulder and she was oblivious to them talking about her.

...Until Ashlyn cleared her throat. Ali looked up at them and tried to make an excuse but nothing came out. "I... yea, sorry." She chuckled and looked at her feet for a second.

Ashlyn smiled and wrapped her arm around Ali's shoulders, pulling her in. "Yea... we're gonna go." She gave them a cocky look.

"Gross." Kelley made a face and Tobin just laughed.

"For a walk, guys! Come on!" Ashlyn shouted as they walked away. "Minds out of the gutter." She let Ali pull her toward the doors but turned back to wink at Kelley- always the antagonist. "Don't worry, Kell. I'll have her back by midnight." She joked.

Ali laughed and put her in a playful headlock while still pulling her along. "Cut it out." She playfully warned Ashlyn before letting go.

She bumped her shoulder with Ashlyn and smiled as they walked along.

...

"I haven't been here in forever." Ali exhaled when they got to their destination, Sunset Beach Park.

"I've never been here." Ashlyn teased. "It's so nice though." She sat down on a bench and Ali followed. "You're right. Good spot for the sunset. Look at that." She pointed over the water as the sun was settling down.

Ali rested her head on Ashlyn's shoulder and sighed. "This is nice. Just being here with you." She smiled.

...

On the walk back they passed an ice cream stand. Ali paused and slowly looked to Ashlyn who just shook her head no, clearly amused.

"We can share something." Ali reasoned.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes. "Strict diet, Ali. I'm not breaking it but you can."

"When did you become so good?" Ali asked as she began to walk again.

"That's just it. Being 'good' isn't good enough. I want to be the best. So... I'm following these rules religiously and hoping they pay off." Ashlyn responded, confident in her answer.

Ali smiled at her contently. "Admirable." She joked but they both knew she meant it.

...

Back at the hotel, Ashlyn walked Ali to her room and ended up staying for a bit talking with Kelley.

"Alright, I'm going to head back." Ashlyn said through a yawn. "See you guys tomorrow." She walked over to Ali and hugged her. "Night, honey." She knew Kelley was probably rolling her eyes at that. Ashlyn leaned back to kiss her wife. "Love you."

"Love you too." Ali smiled and pulled her in for one more hug. She whispered in her ear. "And you're already the best." She called on her comment from earlier and felt Ashlyn smile. Ali held her tight for a few seconds longer.

Ashlyn winked at her, confidence still shining through, and walked to the door.

Four days. Just four more days until the start of the tournament. Ashlyn's life-long dream and Ali's second attempt for Gold.

...

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this one. Hope you guys like it! (again- it's kinda more mushy than I usually write)

The morning started like any other. Yoga with Press, walk to Ali's room before breakfast, team breakfast, Pinoe getting everyone amped up for the game. HAO and A-Rod taking a pre-game picture.

Hope. Hope sitting with the team even though it pained her to be there. Emotionally and physically. It's hard for Ashlyn to be excited about starting when Hope's injury is half the reason for it. Not that Ashlyn isn't good enough- she is. It's just that Hope was the best.

She comes over to Ashlyn's table and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Can I steal her for a second?" She asks Whit and Meghan.

...

"You earned this." She starts when they reach a quiet corner of the lobby.

"What?"

"This start. This is your's. No matter who is injured. This belongs to you, Ashlyn." She reassures and Ashlyn isn't sure if she's ever seen Hope so sincere. "You've come such a long way and you've got many years after this. Show them what you can do. Show them you're the best. Give your life to save that net from feeling anything all game." She put her hand on Ashlyn's shoulder and looked into her eyes. "And when you get that shut-out... I'll be holding this up in the stands." She held up her right hand with her pointer finger raised, signaling for # 1.

Ashlyn crushed her in a hug. Everything Hope said was so meaningful. It was all the things she needed to hear. She needed that push, that confidence. And suddenly, she wasn't nervous anymore. She was ready.

...

They took the bus to the stadium. Half the team was rowdie. The other half was silent. Everyone prepared in their own way. Ashlyn was on the rowdie end of the spectrum. Ali on the quiet side. Ashlyn wanted to sit with her and see what was going through her head but she let her have her moment.

...

 _This is it._ Ashlyn pulled on her keeper jersey. _Our opening game._ She rolled up the sleeves to tape her hands. _My first real World Cup._ She felt Ali's hand on her shoulder.

"Want me to do it?" She asked quietly.

"Sure." Her whole life, Ashlyn only trusted herself to the task. She was very particular. But Ali had been watching for years... and years. And when Ashlyn let her do it- Ali did it even better.

And it was calming to Ali. Just a few quiet minutes before everything got crazy.

Ashlyn saw Ali's hand slightly tremble when she was ripping another piece of tape. She took it to catch her attention.

"You're nervous." Ashlyn pointed out endearingly. "You have no reason to be. You're the best one out there. Play like you always do- that's the best we can all do."

"I know." Ali smiled a small smile. "Just nervous and excited that's all. It'll go away once we kick-off I'm sure." She continued taping until she was done and took Ashlyn's hands in her own. "You're going to be amazing." She kissed her cheek and got up to get ready.

...

They lined up to walk out. Everyone else fell in their usual order. The keeper was always first, after the captain. So... Abby, Ashlyn, Syd, Becky, Kelley, etc...

"Excuse me... thanks." Ashlyn heard Ali behind her and turned her head slightly.

"Al?"

"Yea?" Ali said casually.

"You're supposed to be between Carli and Holiday."

"Change of plans." She replied and Ashlyn didn't have time to question it as Ali gently pushed her forward when the line began to move.

...

Opening announcements. Korea's line-up. And now onto the USA's line-up...

"Now introducing the United States of America..."

"I love you." Ali whispered to Ashlyn one more time before the announcer and fans drowned out the stadium.

"Captain, Abby Wambach!" The crowd erupted. Abby has always been an inspirational role model and a leader. This being her last World Cup was surely emotional for everyone, especially the team. The girls cheered extra loud.

"Goal-keeper, Ashlyn Harris!" The crowd roared again and Ashlyn beamed as she waved to the stands in front and behind her.

"Defender, Ali Harris!" Ashlyn froze. Her eyes grew wide. She had to stop herself from letting her jaw drop. Ali waved to the fans on all sides of the stadium. A huge uproar as they applauded for her. For them both.

The team was clapping and cheering while looking on, tears of joy threatening to spill from some of their eyes. Pinoe and Whit gave Ashlyn the thumbs up and grinned from ear to ear. The crowd died down in time for the announcer to continue. But Ashlyn couldn't hear anything anymore.

Ali looked forward with a grin on her face, slowly turning to look at Ashlyn, she gave her a shy smile and bit her bottom lip lightly. So proud of herself for being able to keep it a secret from Ashlyn.

The line-ups ended. They listened to Korea's national anthem and sang along to the USA's. Exchanged handshakes with the opposing team and officials. And walked to their bench to remove their jackets. "Want to see my jersey now?" Ali asked Ashlyn with a smile and Ashlyn knew exactly why she had waited so long.

She nodded her head up and down slowy. Still too shocked and honored to speak.

Ali unzipped the front and turned so Ashlyn could pull it off from the back. When she did her eyes started to tear but she fought to keep the tears at bay. She was the tough one but this was the most meaningful thing she had ever experienced...

Harris  
11


End file.
